


After the Heist

by orphan_account



Category: Blue Song - Mint Royale (Music Video)
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Multiple Partners, Objectification, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate a successful heist, the gang decides to take turns on their ditzy getaway driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my take on the characters depicted [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfrcZsKcVxU). It has nothing to do with the Stockholm Symdrome series which also draws inspiration from this music video. Please enjoy this small chapter, there's more to come.
> 
> _Julian Barratt is James, Michael Smiley is Craig, Nick Frost is Ed and Noel Fielding is Georgie ___

They're several miles away from the bank and Georgie can drive more slowly now, fidgeting with his CD player and lazily alternating between Bowie and some obscure rock band that's mostly guitar riffs. This is his favorite part of a heist, not the thrill of getting out of there fast enough, not the nerve-wracking wait in the car while the guys do their thing, not knowing he'll get to spend his share of the money on more CDs but knowing what is to come after a job well done, knowing how the guys like to celebrate.

Their leader, Craig, who is seated next to him, speaks softly to James, the tall Northern one with the tousled hair sitting directly behind the driver's seat, his thick Irish accent lowered to a whisper. "There's a parking spot nearby. Usually quiet there. We deserve to have some fun after pulling that off successfully."

James smiles wryly, his clever dark eyes meeting Georgie's wide blue ones in the reflection. "Yeah, I didn't think we'd make it. All thanks to our Georgie here." Pudgy Ed chuckles from the back. "That'll teach me to underestimate a pretty face."  


"What'd you blokes do without me? You'd have no one to drive you around, no one to bum..." Georgie's not one for being subtle, never has been. He parks the car and fidgets with his sunglasses before putting them on the dashboard, his pale cheeks flushed with excitement. All this special attention makes him feel beautiful and important and he loves feeling all of their big, rough hands on his smooth skin more than anything. He decides he wants James to go first, 'cos James is the shy one and he has a bit of a soft spot for him.

He makes sure to get out last, one nervous hand fixing his messy reddish-brown hair, knowing all of their eyes will be on his firm, shapely bottom in the tight women's jeans he's so fond of wearing, the white studded belt accentuating his slim hips... maybe one of them will give him a licking down there, he knows that's pretty gross but it feels really good. Maybe he'll have to give Craig a blowjob again or maybe Ed will finger his opening with his big, meaty fingers, maybe James will possessively want to fuck him right away.

Georgie wants nothing more than to bent over the hood of his car and expose his bum but he knows none of them care for his youthful impatience, he knows they like to come up with a plan first. A plan on how to fuck him, which way, in what order... he fantasizes about saying no and getting fucked anyway and by then he's so hard that his cock's visible through his tight jeans. 

"You guys are making me wait forever... it's not fair!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my take on the characters depicted [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfrcZsKcVxU). It has nothing to do with the Stockholm Symdrome series which also draws inspiration from this music video. Please enjoy this small chapter, there's more to come.
> 
> _Julian Barratt is James, Michael Smiley is Craig, Nick Frost is Ed and Noel Fielding is Georgie ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second little chapter is here! More coming soon.

"Be patient. Pretty lad like yourself deserves to be treated well." Craig pats Georgie on the head in a fatherly sort of manner, knowing perfectly well it'll lead to protests and Georgie fixing his hair, his pride and joy, in the car mirror.

"Don't touch me hair!" Georgie pouts and messes with his fringe a bit before growing quiet, he may be their favorite shag but he's still only the driver, he knows better than to push his luck with Craig. His wide blue eyes meet James' again, who grins fondly down at the younger male and then the three of them have a 'chat' in hushed whispers and Georgie's certain they enjoy making him wait for it.

He decides to slip into the car again to pop in a CD, a bit of grunge since it's a grunge kind of parking lot, even if his companions all look like proper businessmen, fancy bankers, in their suits.

He's well tired of waiting and calls out to Ed when he makes his way over to check on him while Craig and James appear to be argueing about something. "Come on, please! Eddie, don't you want to?" Georgie pops his head out of the car, flashing Ed a toothy smile. "C'mon. You can bend little Georgie over any way you please. You can even pretend I'm one of those pretty girls you fancy, who never give you the time of day."

Ed shakes his head. "No can do, Georgie. Boss is still figuring it all out."

"What's there to figure out? It's just a bumming! They always get to go first, don't you want to go first? Do you want a blowwie off me instead?"

Ed considers Georgie's pretty lips, is that some kind of product he's got on there that makes them so shiny? and begins to fidget with his fly. Yeah, he may get in trouble but what a way to go! He'll just stick his fat prick in there for a bit. Just for a bit. Then, he hears James' voice right next to him. Of course he does, bastard gets jealous whenever he doesn't get to go first.

"We've decided on the order. Craig's graciously letting me go first... with your permission, Georgie." Always playing the gentleman's part, that one. Georgie's entire face lights up.

"James... James, are you going to bum me? I've already promised Ed a blowwie and I love when you give me a proper bumming, James! Please?" His face is reddening under James' direct gaze, Georgie's always embarrassed by the bemused looks James gives him whenever he's this impatient.

"Sorry I'm so- so excited, it's 'cos today was so eventful and all..."

James helps Georgie out of the car and then helps him out of his leather jacket as well, exposing the tight striped t-shirt under it. "You look good today." He places his large hands on Georgie's slim waist and then, in one swift movement, turns him around... always a man of few words, he prefers to let his actions do the talking for him, pressing up against that perky little arse with his prominent hard bulge, making Georgie feel just why he deserves to go first. He whispers in the shorter male's ear, 

"Ready for just us, love? Just you and me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my take on the characters depicted [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfrcZsKcVxU). It has nothing to do with the Stockholm Symdrome series which also draws inspiration from this music video. Please enjoy this small chapter, there's more to come.
> 
> _Julian Barratt is James, Michael Smiley is Craig, Nick Frost is Ed and Noel Fielding is Georgie ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third little chapter! I hope you like it.

James begins to undo Georgie's white studded belt and then, gives his tight jeans a hard tug so they're at his knees, followed by the faded red womens' knickers he's wearing. They've got polkadots all over them and the taller male raises an eyebrow in amusement, wondering where Georgie even finds these silly garnments.

He cups those pert, smooth arse cheeks and gives him a good grope, one thumb finding it's way in between them, planning to stroke and prod at Georgie's opening 'til he's cross-eyed and making those noises that betray he's up for it.

Georgie knows all eyes are on him, that they're all watching his girlish bum being handled, fantasizing about what to do with it and James' big hands are always perfect, gentle and rough all at once, and it's still blowing his mind that he's standing like this, in an abandoned parking lot, knowing he's going to get bummed by this quiet Northerner who may be one of the most dangerous criminals in London.

They don't really tell him what they get up to, not really, though Georgie assumes it's something to do with blackmail and money, lots of money and he's seen their guns as well. When he asked if he got to carry one as well, they just chuckled... but in a way, he doesn't mind just being there to drive them around and some. 

Maybe it's 'cos he's too pretty, too pretty to risk him getting injured.

Besides, he gets in on some of the money. Plenty to buy a nice leather jacket, new trainers or a bunch of CDs, that's all Georgie wants out of life really. That and- oh! James plunges two long fingers deep inside him and starts to move them about, leaning in to whisper in the younger male's ear, 'there's a good lad', he's being a little rough-like now but in a good way, making Georgie cry out and causing Craig to stuff his pocket handkerchief, the one he always wears even when the others poke fun at it, inbetween Georgie's parted lips to shut him up.

"Can't make too much noise, lads. Mind yourselves."

"Right you are, Craig." James mutters, using his other hand to grasp Georgie's hip and position him just right, lovely arched back and slim legs parted expectantly, taking his sweet time to get the younger male ready for him.


End file.
